


Dear Diary

by Rachellelie



Series: Dear Diary/Dear Journal [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious diary entries written by the one and only, B-A-R-B-I-E, BARBIE! (Prequel/Sequel to 'Dear Journal')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gecko818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gecko818/gifts).



> Wrote this in a Death Note at a convention recently due to boredom.

Dear Diary,

 

I have no regrets. As I waste away in this jail cell I have looked back at my life and the circumstances of the events in my life were inevitable.

I am not saying I never loved Ken; there was once a time where we were inseparable. As the years passed, however, the idea of being sold separately became more appealing.

Then it happened on that dark September day. I discovered that G.I. Joe bastard in bed with _my_ Ken Doll. Any love I still contained for him in my heart turned to cold, hard plastic.

They’re yelling “lights out” now, diary. I  fear that soon this hell hole will know what I am capable of.

More to come!

XOXO

_ -Barbie _

 


	2. Diary Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious diary entries written by the one and only, B-A-R-B-I-E, BARBIE!

Dear Diary,

 

Looking back on my previous entry I realize I should explain what could make me love such an object. It wasn’t just his perfect hair and fabulous body that did it for me.  It was something more than that. We were made for each other.

Literally.

I remember when the priest said, “Do you, Ken Doll take Barbie Girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Ken paused. Actually _paused_ as if he were pondering over such a decision. As if he actually considered turning down _me_ , the fabulous and amazing one and only Barbie!

I’m not one to hold grudges, diary, but this moment was the turning point. This was the moment that led Ken to his gruesome end.

More to come!

XOXO

_-Barbie_

 

 


	3. Diary Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious diary entries written by the one and only, B-A-R-B-I-E, BARBIE!

Dear Diary,

 

I don’t have much time but I feel that I need to redeem myself for my actions.

 

These are my reasons for doing the thing that I did:

 

LIST OF WHY I HATE KEN DOLL!:

 

  1. Just because you dress fabulously doesn't mean you can borrow my crop top and stretch it out.

  2. While I may have had over 150 careers, it would be nice for _one_ of us to have a _stable_ job.

  3. With so many careers, would it be too much to ask to come home to a hot dinner cooked especially for me for once? Or to a clean house for that matter?

  4. You cook and clean for G.I. Joe, the best man at our wedding but not for me!

  5. The “best” man at our wedding proved to also be the “best” man in bed for _you!_




 

I hope this brings you more insight into our lives, diary.

More to come!

XOXO

_-Barbie_


	4. Diary Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious diary entries written by the one and only, B-A-R-B-I-E, BARBIE!

Dear Diary,

 

How does one compensate for such annoyances in one’s life? With cold blooded murder, that’s how. How. How, how how, now that’s the real question! Something fabulous enough that the Barbie product name would be proud to represent.

 

I didn't mind showing off a bit. My life had been perfect until _he_ messed it up; I had nothing to lose. The “incident” would take place in the bedroom, at the scene of the crime, where a different kind of “packaging” confined my heart.

 

My pink heels strewn across the floor would be perfect accessories, both for fashion and for murder! Zip ties were at the ready on the bedside table making it harder for my prey to escape (though I doubt he would want to with this kind of foreplay).

 

Bright red lipstick was accessible, to mark my victim, along with a glass of wine to bask in my triumphant success. After all, what kind of murderer would I be if I didn’t plan ahead?

 

More details to come!

XXX

_ -Barbie Bitch _


	5. Diary Entry 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious diary entries written by the one and only, B-A-R-B-I-E, BARBIE!

Dear Diary,

 

Here’s how it happened. This was how Ken met his fabulous demise. A murder I’m proud to say was committed by me, the fabulous, one and only Barbie.

 

First I lured my prey into the bedroom and convinced him to strip down to his white boxers with red hearts on them. His apologetic pleas to take him back were laughable at the least. Twisty ties were used to tie each one of his limbs to opposite ends of the bed posts. I took one of my pretty pink three-inch heels and gagged him with it. I pulled his red tie, (that I also let him keep on) up over his eyes to blindfold him. Teasing him with sensual sounds I walked over and picked up my other pink shoe.

 

In his last moments I leaned in and whispered, “G.I. Joe can’t save your from _this_ penetration now. Then I took my pretty pink high heel and shoved it up into his rib cage. I waited for the gruesome noises of struggling for air to fade away. Once he was dead for sure I put on my bright red lipstick and planted a kiss on his check, then sat on the bed and drank some wine.

 

XXX

_-Barbie_

 

 


End file.
